Forum:Congress/Remove User Rights System?
Hiya. Since users have "partially quit" and such, I think we should remove user rights wen people "quit" or "partially quit" or are inactive for some time. --[[User:Happyface414|☺'Happyface'☺]] [[User talk:Happyface414| Talk 2 Meh!!]] 01:04, November 6, 2009 (UTC) System Quit Branch If someone quits, all their user powers will be taken away. They have to quit for at least one week before demotion. Partially Quit Branch If someone partially quits for at least one week, and they are a b-crat, we take away their 'crat powers only. If they are a sysop or rollback, nothing happens. THEY MUST HAVE A VALID REASON, I.E. SCHOOL OR RULES, LIKE HF'S WHO CANNOT GO ON WEEKDAYS Inactivity Branch If someone hasn't edited for one month without putting an absence on the main page, they will have all powers stripped. What Do You Say For *--Antwan1353 02:54, November 6, 2009 (UTC) *Alright, awesome idea. Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 10:51, November 6, 2009 (UTC) :*Changed my vote. Dancing Penguin (Talk!) ( ) ( ) 17:57, November 16, 2009 (UTC) *Agreed. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 16:17, November 6, 2009 (UTC) Against *--Triskelle3Happy Hallowe'en! 15:07, November 6, 2009 (UTC) :*Why? '''Dancing Penguin (Talk!) ( ) ( ) 15:11, November 6, 2009 (UTC) ::Because they can return. Inactivity may be unintentional, too. If they've quit, why do they need to be demoted? It's not as if they are a threat. --Triskelle3Happy Hallowe'en! 20:17, November 6, 2009 (UTC) :::It's to allow other users to take their space. Once we've reached a certain number of Admins, normal users can't be promoted. Citcxirtcem 01:23, November 16, 2009 (UTC) *I hate when people demote "inactive" users. Lord Tigernose's cabal used that excuse to demote most of the CPW legends, including 4th Hale, who was still quite active there. They also used that excuse on me, when they know good and well that I never quit. Though our government is not corrupt, I don't want to risk an accident in demoting an active person, or worse, a regime change that corruptedly removes user's rights. --† This is Serious Business! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Oooh, Yertle is performing his signature Bible Bashing Move! † 17:21, November 16, 2009 (UTC) *'''Way too short. 6 months, minimum if they quit, or 12 months if no edits in timeframe for demotion, if it ever goes through. Also, that's the point of having powers if they are never gonna use them? (or unfortunately, abuse them?) I they come back, they can get whatever powers they had. --[[User:Zapwire|'Zapwire']] (aporkcalypse now) 17:38, November 16, 2009 (UTC) *Per Zapwire. Dancing Penguin (Talk!) ( ) ( ) 17:57, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Neutral *I only have problems with the 2nd and third. Semi-Quitting shouldn't receive demotion and we should wait for 2-4 months of inactiveness before demotion. Citcxirtcem * Ditto. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'Logic OWNS You!']]) View this template 02:48, November 6, 2009 (UTC) *How about 1 month (if the user has no reason for his inactivity)? Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 10:51, November 6, 2009 (UTC) ::It already says one month